Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel provided with an electric accumulator as a drive power source.
Description of Related Art
In many cases, a capacitor is used as an electric accumulator provided in a shovel. Because a large capacity and a high-voltage are required for a capacitor used in a shovel or the like, a single capacitor is formed by many capacitor cells (hereinafter, simply referred to as cells) being connected to each other.